A Little Surprise
by MassiveTwilightAttack
Summary: "I don't think I can do this, Jasper." she said, her voice shaking with fear. He took her face with his cold hands and smiled, "I'm right here with you and I'm not goin' anywhere." he whispered softly to her. For some strange reason, she believed him. RxR
1. Mystery Girl

**_Call me Mat, read my other story and REVIEW, but anyways I'd like y'all to know that I'm here forever and ever and ever and ever and EVER :D_**

**_SUM: Jasper G. Hale is pretty sure he's in love with Edward Cullen until he sees a girl, his goddess, at the local club one night. He can't seem to stop thinking about her at all. Just when he thought he'd never see his mystery girl again, she starts attending the same college he does. What happens when they share a very hot and passionate night together? Let's just say the two of them are in for quite a journey. _**

**_Read my loves! :] REVIEW YOUR HEARTS OUT. _**

* * *

**_01: Mystery Girl_**

"Jazz? Are you ready to hit the club tonight?" my sister, Rosalie called.

I finished buttoning my shirt before turning to look at her with a smile, "Yeah but I need to call Edward first." I said.

She grabbed my cell phone from my night table and tossed it over, I caught it and dialed his number. I held it to my ear with a smile as she giggled to herself, "You two are just so adorable!" she squealed before running to continue getting ready.

A blush covered my face when his beautiful melodic voice answered, "Hello?" he said.

"Edward! It's me, Jasper." I said.

He chuckled to himself, "Are you ready? I'm ready to see you work that body of yours." he purred into the phone.

"Trust me, my body won't be the only thing I'm working on." I whispered to him.

Rosalie was listening to our conversation but apparently I hadn't whispered quietly enough because she squealed again before running off to call Alice, our cousin. I could hear her faintly telling Alice our entire conversation.

She's such a weirdo.

"I may be a bit late, Jazz. My car is being a bitch as usual." he mumbled, I heard a thunk on his side of the phone and he growled.

"Last time I let Emmett use my car." he said to himself.

I sighed, "I'll see you there then." I said.

"Love you." he cooed into the phone.

He was just so adorable when he did that!

"I love you, too." I said before hanging up.

Rosalie raced into the bedroom and held the phone to my ear, "Jazz?" Alice shrieked into the phone.

"Damn it...yes, Alice?" I asked.

I could hear rustling in the background, "I want to ask you a question." she said.

Suddenly, her voice was that shy girl she'd always been in school. Uh oh.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to know if you and Edward...c-could take a picture of you guys um...k-kissing?" she choked out.

My eyes widened and I felt my face heat up, "He's blushing!" Rosalie shouted to Alice.

"Yay! That means he'll do it." she chimed happily.

Rosalie tore the phone away before leaving the room, did my cousin just ask me for a picture of me kissing a guy? This day seems too weird for me. First, I was at work and doing my usual thing.

_Work_

_"Jazzy?" my coworker, Jessica called. _

_I looked over at her to see her holding a huge pile of thick folders in her scrawny arms, I quickly helped her and set them down on my desk. No doubt they were for me. _

_Her eyes seemed to darken with lust, "Do you think that maybe...we can have some fun today?" she purred. _

_Her voice sent shivers up my spine and those weren't the good ones, she was freaking me out each passing second she was in the room. She sat herself on the edge of my desk and moved her dress up slowly to give me a clear view of her Victoria Secret silk panties. My face heated up. _

_"I love it when boys blush especially you, Jazzy." she said. _

_She grabbed onto my tie and pulled me to her roughly, I tripped and fell on top of her. My face felt so hot right now that I believed for a split second that I was melting. _

_This was so embarrassing._

_Her lips met mine but my lips froze as she moved hers against my unmoving lips. She ran her hands up my chest and I gently pushed her away when Mister Volturi walked into the room. _

_"Mr. Hale and Ms. Stanley! If you don't return to your duties then I'll have to remove you from your ranks, understood?" he stated firmly. _

_Jessica ran out of the room and Mister Volturi rolled his eyes, "She's such a little..." I didn't care to hear the rest. _

_Mister Volturi placed some papers on top of the stack of folders on my desk, his lips were moving but I still heard nothing coming from his lips. I cocked my head to the side and he nodded to himself before leaving for his own work. _

_"Uh...oh! Wait, Mister Volturi? Could you explain again?" I called frantically but his door slammed shut, locking me out from his little world. _

_I sighed heavily and dragged my feet back to my office, what a day!_

Rosalie was standing in front of me, waving her hands in my face to get my attention. Her blue eyes were bright with amusement, "Are you there?" she asked.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about my day so far." I explained.

She shrugged and took my hand, "TIME TO GO!" she shouted so loud that I'm sure the neighbors heard her.

I love her, she's so happy and exciting.

Hyper basically.

We walked out of the house and began walking down the street when we passed the library, I remember when Edward and I met there. I had just been studying for a major test.

_Library_

_"The study of..." I kept saying the definition to myself. _

_But then when I went to quiz myself, everything disappeared. I groaned and put my forehead against the cold wood. I was definitely going to fail this test and it's going to be so bad that they're going to invent a new grading system. _

_Some books fell onto the table beside me and I looked up to see the most hottest guy in school standing next to me with that sexy crooked grin glued to his face, "Hey." he greeted me as he took a seat beside me. _

_A blush covered my cheeks, "Hey." I replied and tried to continue studying. _

_Now I know how some people feel whenever they are sitting next to the love of their life, I did indeed love him and I've been watching him from afar this entire time. He's just so perfect. _

_Edward Cullen is perfect. _

_"You're Jasper Hale, right? I'm Edward Cullen." he said, introducing himself and stretched out his hand for a shake. _

_I shakily shook his, "Pleasure to meet you." I said. _

_"You alright? You look kinda pale." he said, he was actually worried about me! _

_My face heated up and I hid my face in my books. I always did this whenever I was embarrassed, I have no idea why. He grabbed my book and replaced it with one of his, "I saw you looked kinda worried about what you're going to do on your test so I'm giving you this. It's a book that'll definitely teach you everything there is to know about Chemistry." he said._

_"Wow! Thanks, man." I exclaimed, cracking the book open and taking in all knowledge held within the book. _

_I hadn't noticed that he had been watching me until I looked up to see his emerald green eyes on me, "But I need something in return..." he murmured. _

_My eyes widened, what the hell?_

_He leaned forward, his eyes darting all around us, and smiled widely. What was he doing?_

_Our lips met and my eyes widened while his fell shut, was I really kissing _the _Edward Cullen? Rosalie would never believe this. I don't even believe it, oh sweet baby Jesus. _

_He pulled away, "I'd like you to meet me by the cemetery around your house." he said before disappearing. _

_That was the first day I knew I'd be his forever. _

I had been so lost in that lovely memory that I had lost myself in my thoughts. Rosalie had to rip me away from my thoughts with a pinch that hurt like hell!

She shrugged and ran inside to meet up with Alice, "Jazzy?" a familiar voice called.

I shakily turned around to see Jessica standing there with barely any clothes on; a short skintight yellow dress with killer high heels. I almost flinched.

She made her way over to me and ran her finger tips along my arm, "You may have gotten away from me earlier but now...I have you in my web." she purred.

Edward, please come and save me.

I never thought wishing helped or even worked but it did this time, my knight in shining armor appeared with a pretty scowl glued to his perfect face. He glared at Jessica and she shook violently but she didn't seem to want to back down.

The second Alice snuck up behind her and poked her sides, Jessica was GONE.

That left us all laughing and holding our sides in pure pain and delight, "This is too funny!" Rosalie choked out.

The girls were leaning on each other and Edward had his arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

He grabbed onto my chin and tilted my head to that I was in perfect view of his face, his lips, and his gorgeous green eyes. Our lips crashed together and I noticed Alice pull out her phone to take a few pictures.

I chuckled against Edward's lips when suddenly a surge of electricity ran through me, "I can't believe you made it, girl." a unfamiliar voice exclaimed.

Edward pulled away to talk to the girls while I searched for this girl. That's when I found her and my eyes widened, a goddess stood before me in all her glory.

Long wavy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and soft pale skin (from what I see anyways). She was tiny (5'4) but not as tiny as Alice (4'10). Rosalie was model height as many people liked to say it (5'9).

She looked over and our eyes met, she blushed and quickly looked down while her friend looked around to see who had made her react that way. He spotted me and he chuckled. He said something to her that made her blush even more.

I want to know what he said so badly.

Her lips began to move but I heard nothing coming from her perfectly plump lips, her eyes were narrowed when she suddenly stomped off towards the exit. She was leaving already?

He shrugged and turned around so that he could get another round of drinks, gulping them down.

Edward didn't notice when I slid out of his arms and ran for the door but she was gone.

Why did I feel like watching Cinderella all of a sudden?

* * *

**_Call me Mat!_**

**_Review, people. _**

**_I want tons and tons and tons and tons of them. _**

**_REVIEWS. _**

**_Call me the Review Monster_**

**_which is similar to the Cookie Monster 3_**

**_EXCEPT I LIKE REVIEWS! _**

**_:]_**


	2. I Love You

**_:] I like the reviews I got yesterday so I'm going to continue writing, I guess. More reviews! I like reviews a lot. I'm sorry if sometimes during the chapter I may get a bit bored and make something extremely silly happen. Put up with me. :]_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_02: I Love You_**

Edward and I began to dance together, grinding on the dance floor. No one really paid any attention to us. Rosalie was giggling like crazy with Alice. So embarrassing.

He pulled my lips to his and we shared a very passionate kiss on the floor, his tongue traced my lower lip and begged for permission to enter. I opened my mouth to him and closed my eyes. He poured every ounce of love and passion into this single kiss.

A sudden flash scared me and I pulled my lips away, hiding my face in Edward's neck. Edward has always been a bit taller than me. He went to yell at whoever had frightened me when he laid eyes on a crazed Alice and began to laugh loudly.

"Alice!" I groaned, blushing furiously.

She giggled and shoved me playfully but her shove caused me to fall back and onto the ground, I landed on my back side.

Edward sighed, "Jazz! You're so clumsy." he muttered as he helped me up.

I can say that Edward has changed a lot in the past two years we've been together; I don't think I can deal with it anymore. He used to be so sweet, kind, polite, and the perfect gentleman. Now he is just...embarrassed to be around me. Yeah, I can be clumsy but that's just apart of who I am! I won't change myself for anyone.

He was holding onto my hand so I ripped mine from his, his eyes shot to me in confusion when I angrily stormed off. Alice frowned when she noticed me retreating and Rosalie chased after me. My sweet and innocent baby sister. She grabbed onto my shoulder, "Jasper?" she called.

"What?" I snapped at her.

I'd never really snapped at her before so she winced and pulled her hand away, it wasn't her fault that Edward pissed me off sometimes. Her blue eyes began to shine with tear and so I pulled her tightly to my chest.

"I'm sorry but...I don't think Edward and I are even working out." I whispered softly to her.

A slow song had come on and we danced underneath the red lights, she looked up at me with worry swimming deep in her eyes.

"Is he hurting you?" why would she even ask that?

My eyes widened, "No! He's just not my Edward anymore." I explained more clearly.

"Jasper, people always changed like a lot of people in our life have. Edward is just one of the many." she said, trying to save our relationship.

I pulled her out of the club and dragged her over to the corner of the sidewalk where there was a bench. We both sat down and clutched onto each other in the shivering cold, "I don't know." I said.

"I don't want to lose you again." she admitted out of nowhere.

I knew what she meant by that, after our parents died I just separated myself from the world and especially her. She was suffering herself and I did nothing to help her. Only when she was raped had I really woken up to the world around me. I found myself in this perfect world with the most loving little sister I could ever have. She was sixteen (now 20).

"Rosie, I'm here to stay for good. I may not be one hundred percent yet but I'm here and I can feel you." I said, raising her hand to the side of my face.

She felt so warm to me.

A few tears fell down her cheeks, "I'm just scared that something will happen and I'll lose you for good." she choked out.

Rosalie broke down and began to sob heavily, I held onto her tightly and rubbed her back soothingly. Her tears wet the front of my shirt but I didn't care much for it anymore. My little sister is all that I need.

I remember the day she was raped so clearly.

_That day..._

_I was laying on my bed with my blankets covering my entire body, my music blasting. I found it odd that Rosalie wasn't even attempting to speak to me at all today. _

_How strange. _

_That's when worry set in, an actual emotion since that day several months. _

_I sat up and got up, pulling on my converse before walking out. As I walked down the hall towards her bedroom, I noticed that there was glass shattered all around the hallway. Fear struck me. _

_"Rose?" I called out. _

_A muffled scream came from her bedroom and I took off towards it, throwing the door open to see her boyfriend hovering over her. He was..._in _her. I have never felt so disgusted in my life. _

_Her eyes shot to me and I grabbed onto her baseball bat, raising it. He was a dead man. The bat smashed against the side of his head which caused him to instantly knock out. He fell off the bed and onto the ground. _

_She reached for me and I quickly yanked her off the bed. I need to get her away from him. I grabbed her cell phone, "911!" I shouted to myself and dialed the number down. _

_"Hello, what is your emergency?" a woman's voice asked. _

_"Hello, my name is Jasper Gregory Hale and I live on..." I told her everything and she told me to stay on the phone until the police arrived. _

_Rose was clinging onto me and her nails digging into my shoulders but I ignored the pain. I was used to it. Her tears wouldn't stop spilling down her flushed cheeks. _

_The front door slammed open downstairs and footsteps filled the entire house, I was holding onto the bat so tight that my knuckles turned a very pale white and I had it stretched out so that if he stood up I would be able to bash him again. Some men flooded into the room and saw the man the second they came in, "We'll make sure he never hurts you." the cop said and reached out to take Rose. _

_She shrieked and hid in my arms, "I have her." I mumbled. _

_I stood and carried her down the stairs, they put her in the ambulance and I covered her with my sweater. She just stared at me with those eyes. Eyes so familiar to me. _

_Eyes that cried for help._

Rosalie had somehow fallen asleep in my arms and I looked up to see Edward staring at me, Alice had went home.

He took Rosalie from me and nodded, "I'll walk you home." he said.

We started walking home in silence when he looked over at me, "Why did you leave?" he asked.

"You pissed me off." I answered, I wasn't shy or afraid anymore.

He raised his eyebrows, "What did I do now?" he asked.

I ignored him when we reached my house, I unlocked the front door and let him carry Rose into her bedroom. I closed the door behind me so that I could go to my own room when Edward's lips crashed to mine. My eyes widened but that's when I saw he was crying.

Edward Cullen...cried?

Wow, that's new.

I closed my eyes and he hastily tore my clothes off, I did the same with him. I knew that I loved Edward Cullen more than I loved myself but never more than I loved Rosalie. She was my everything. We made our way to my bedroom and he shut the door with his foot.

With the curtains opened, we made love under the moon's glare.

**Next Day**

I woke up with Edward's arms wrapped tightly around my waist, Alice and Rosalie were kneeling at the side of the bed. They were giggling quietly and I just stared at them until I realized that Edward and I were in the nude.

"Ah!" I shouted, covering myself with my blanket.

Edward rolled onto his back and yawned, "Hmm?" he hummed.

"Out!" I growled, pointing towards the door.

The two girls stood and skipping out, slamming the door shut behind them. He smiled at me, "I love you." he whispered.

"Mmm...I love you, too." I said, kissing him lightly.

When he was sure the girls were gone, he sat up and looked at me. It was hard to concentrate with him being naked and all but I could tell that this would be a serious conversation.

"I know lately I've been hard to reach...to be with...but you've stuck with me up until now. I'm just so fucking depressed!" he said, tugging at his own hair.

I placed a calm hand on his back, "Depressed?" I asked.

Why would Edward be depressed?

"Mama and Papa keep nagging Mum and Dad to get me with a girl instead of a guy. I keep telling them that I love you and I don't want to be with anyone else but they just turn away like they're disgusted. I feel dirty." he confessed.

Oh shit...what was he trying to say?

Tears came to my eyes, "Edward..." I trailed off.

"I can't be with you..." my heart broke, "but I'm going to be with you anyways." he said with a smile.

I tackled him and he laughed loudly, "I love you." he said.

"Love you, too." I said before kissing him.

_"Jasper? What's wrong?" Edward asked. _

_I didn't dare to look at him in fear of him seeing my face, I made sure the lights were turned off before he came into the room. He went to turn the light on when he found that I had smashed the light bulbs. _

_No light. _

_"Baby, this isn't funny. What's wrong?" he asked a second time. _

_I couldn't answer him because my voice would reveal that something was indeed wrong. _

_How silly I was to forget to close the curtains as I stared out at the moon, he walked over and saw only some of the cuts across my face. The damn moon light was showing him everything!_

_"Who did this to you?" he demanded. _

_I turned my head to look at him and he gasped, "Oh my god..." he choked out. _

_He thought I was ugly...but that's ok because I think I am, too. _

_"I don't know." I answered his past question. _

_He didn't even listen to me. He pulled me to him and let me lay in his warm, his delicious scent. His hands were rubbing my back. _

_"I'm sorry..." he said but his voice cracked. _

_I looked up at him and saw that he was crying, my Edward was crying. I reached up and wiped away his own tears, "Not...your fault..." I murmured. _

_"I wasn't here...I didn't p-protect you!" he cried. _

_My heart ached. I hated to see Edward cry, it was like someone wanted to get back at me for past mistakes. _

_"I love you." that would distract him. _

_His eyes widened and some more tears fell, "Y-you...love me?" he asked. _

_"A lot...I love you a lot, Edward." I said. _

_Our lips touched lightly, "I love you." he mumbled against my lips. _

Would our life be so good forever? I hope so.

Edward left for work when suddenly thoughts of her flooded into my head, I had been thinking about her but more focused on Edward at the time. Her plump lips, long wavy hair, and deliciously soft pale skin. A beauty.

The real question was...

Would I ever see her again?

* * *

**_I am listening to Beautiful_**

**_by Eminem._**

**_He ROCKS. _**

**_I meant the caps. _**

**_I hope you guys continue reading my stories. _**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_I love reviews._**

**_Could you tell? _**

**_:]_**

**_-Mat_**


	3. Bella

**_Sorry for not putting up the daily chapter but I was busy with school today. I am going to try to give you the best chapter I can for today but tomorrow I'll be sure to give you the BEST chapter in the world...ok my world. Lol. Oh yeah just so people don't get confused, Jasper hasn't met Bella yet (he doesn't know her by name anyways) so this isn't one of those stories where they jump right into a relationship. He's going to be with Edward for "awhile" until anything happens between him and Bella. _**

**_:] REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_03: Bella_**

Rosalie left with Alice to go help the school with some exchange students that arrived last week. They're helping the students get used to the school before Monday. I can't wait to meet the new students.

Edward's been excited about it, too. A smile came to my face when I thought about him, he's so perfect. My Edward. I love how I'm still naked in bed since this morning but really last night. I leaned back on the bed and closed my eyes as thoughts of that girl filled my head, I wonder who she was and how old she was. She looked about eighteen maybe.

My cell phone vibrated on my night table and I reached over to get it, reading the text I had received.

_Going out w|Emmett for dinner ;] xoxoRosie_

I chuckled, _Ooh lala! Where he takin' you? -Jazz_

Emmett is Rosalie's boyfriend and has been for about two years now, it took Rose awhile to get used to having another man in her life since the incident but she warmed up to him eventually and they soon fell in love. I was happy she had someone other than me and Edward with her.

_La Bella? Is that the name? He wants to know if you want anything. xoxoRosie_

Hmm, they had good food there and whenever I went there I got spaghetti. I know I'm not the most adventurous person when it comes to food but it tasted amazing!

_Spaghetti, please :D -Jazz_

I know she would be rolling her eyes at my simple request but I really loved the pasta they had there. Delicious. I stood up and walked over to my window, my bottom half was covering so no one would see my goods. I chuckled at that thought when my phone buzzed, I read it.

_You are so obsessed with pasta! I'll be home late, Jazzy. YUMMY SEX TIME! ;] xoxoRosie_

I almost gagged and pounded my chest, "Damn it!" I growled.

She knew I hated it when she spoke about sex with Emmett around me and sending me a text is like sending me poison. Rose is so mean but I can't help that I love her so much.

_EW! See you later, NASTY! :P -Jazz_

We stopped texting and I pulled on some sweat pants when suddenly my doorbell rang, I rushed over and opened it to see the girl from the club. Both of our eyes widened and we just stood there staring at each other.

She looked just like I remember, but of course I remembered since it was only last night. Long wavy hair, soft pale skin, and those plump pink lips that were just begging me to suck on them.

"Um...f-forget it." she choked out, going to leave.

I grabbed onto her arm and turned her around, "I'm not doing anything so I can do whatever you want right now. Just tell me what you want." I said.

"I was walking around and introducing myself so I knew my neighbors. I know, I'm a dork." she mumbled, blushing furiously.

She was adorable!

"Alright, darlin'. My name is Jasper Hale and yours?" I took her hand and kissed it lightly.

Her face turned even redder if that was possible, "B-Bella Swan." she croaked.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." I purred.

What was I doing? I am in love with Edward, Edward Cullen, my BOYFRIEND!

I stood up straight and she breathed in deeply, "I guess I-I'll see you." and she ran off towards her house.

Right across the street from ours, she slammed her door.

She's weird but weird is adorable, I chuckled and went back inside.

**_Five hours later_**

I'm really worried.

Edward was due back five hours ago and he hasn't come back, was he hurt or something? Maybe he had to work for extra hours. No because he would've called me to tell me.

That's it, I'm going over.

Just as I opened the door, Rose stumbled into the my chest and Emmett was laughing behind her. They both looked at me and stopped when they saw my frightened expression.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" Rose asked.

I sighed, "I'm worried about Edward. He was supposed to be back five hours ago and he hasn't shown up." I said and ran past her.

She just watched as I hopped onto my motorcycle and revved it to life, speeding down the street. I've never been so worried about him since we've met and he's scared me quite a few times. But now, it's just terrible. I feel like something is missing and that would be a part of my heart. I know hwo corny that may sound but he's apart of me and without him my heart is torn in half.

After a few minutes, I reached the deli by his house and pulled to the right to go down the street. He lives at the end of the street on the corner. I sped down and pulled to a stop right in front of his house, his car was here and the lights were on but I could hear music inside.

Music? Edward never really listened to music because he played his piano most of the time but when he's depressed...he plays music. Oh sweet Jesus! I knocked on the door and stood there in the freezing cold.

No answer.

I knocked again and again, several more times, with no answer.

Shivering, I walked over to his window and looked in. I could see him laying on his side with his entire body covered with his sheets. He was most definitely depressed.

"Edward?" I called, hoping he could hear me.

I knocked on the window and he sat up in surprise, turning the music off. He walked over and opened the shades to see my red face, "What do you want?" he hissed in that cold tone.

He was mad at me?

"What the fuck? Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, I was extremely worried.

He rolled his eyes and walked out of his room, opening the front door.

"Get in." he mumbled, walking away from the door.

Why was he mad at me?

I walked in and was hit by warm air, my body stung from being in the cold and then in the warm so I stripped off my layers until I had only my sweats and t-shirt on. He just stood there and watched me.

"Are you ok? I get no call saying that you're out of work or anything." I said, glaring at him.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you only just noticed I was gone after being with that slut." he growled.

Huh?

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded.

Edward scoffed, "Don't play stupid with me! I saw her knock on your door and you opened it without ANY clothes on, like you were expecting her." he spat.

Oh! He was talking about Bella?

"You mean, Bella? Baby, she's my neighbor! She was introducing herself to me so that I'd know who she was." I explained.

He just stood there before hugging me tightly, "Oh thank god! You have no idea how hurt I was and how sad I was. Baby, I missed you!" he said into the side of my neck.

"I missed you, too." I whispered.

We stood there for awhile when he pulled me into his living room, shoving me down onto the couch. He crawled on top of me and laid down, his eyes shut tightly to hide his tears.

Edward didn't like me seeing his tears so I decided to leave him alone.

I hadn't noticed I had fallen asleep until I woke up Sunday morning to a happy Edward. He was just watching me with a cup of warm coffee, sipping on it and moaning in content.

"Mornin'." I mumbled, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

He leaned over and kissed my lightly, "Mm...morning." he said against my lips.

"I have morning breath, go away." I said, waving my hands as Edward tried to kiss me again.

He chuckled and snuck a quick kiss, "You are so tasty in the morning and even more yummy at night." he said with a wink.

"I have to go home, baby. Rose is probably worried." I said to him with a frown.

Edward pulled me down to him and placed his cup on the coffee table. He kissed me passionately and I kissed him back with my eyes shut, he pulled away and smiled down at me.

"I'll call you later, alright?" he said.

I nodded and got up, walking out. He kissed me once more at the door before he let me leave. I got onto my bike and sped off towards the house, I had forgotten to send Rose a message that I would be at Edward's place. Even though she knew since she saw me last night, I should've sent her a message.

She was still home with Emmett, oh God.

Slowly, I made me way into the house when I was ambushed by her. I fell to the ground with a thud, she was on top of me.

"Rose, I-" she cut me off, "No call? WHAT THE HELL, JASPER GREGORY HALE! I EXPECTED A CALL TO KNOW YOU WOULDN'T BE HOME UNTIL TODAY!" she shouted.

I winced, "I forgot and I-" she cut me off again, "NO! I wanted a call." she screamed.

She always got so mad like this.

"Emmett?" I called.

He pulled her off of me and I stood up, "I'll make sure to call you next time." I said.

"You better." she grumbled, crossing her arms in Emmett's large ones.

Emmett carried Rose into her room and closed the door behind him, I made my way into my bedroom and locked the door behind me. I took off my jacket and shoes.

The door bell rung and I sighed, "Who could that be?" I asked myself.

When I opened the door it was Bella, "Jasper? I was um...w-wondering if you ever wanted to-" I cut her off, "Would you like to go to the movies with me sometime?" what the hell was I thinking?

She nodded, "Yes! I-I mean..." she blushed.

"Great, how about Friday? I'm free from work." I said.

Bella grinned and her perfect white teeth shined, "Perfect." she chimed happily.

"Good, I'll see you then." I said before she ran off towards her house.

Rose cleared her throat and I turned around, "Hmm?" I asked.

"Did you just ask a girl out on a date? Wait, a girl you don't know out on a date?" she asked.

I walked past her, "None of your business." I called behind me before slamming my door shut.

Why did I feel so dirty all of a sudden?

* * *

**_Chapter was a bit SUCKISH. _**

**_But I'll have a better one up._**

**_I promise. _**

**_JUST REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ;]_**

**_~Mat_**


	4. So Sick

**_My Saturday CHAPTER! It's my brother's birthday today so please wish him happy birthday. It's really early so the party hasn't started yet which means I can type this chapter for you guys before it starts. :] REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_04: So Sick_**

I have been laying on my bed for the last four hours staring out the window, just thinking about Bella and Edward. They seemed to be a lot like each other from what I can tell. Bella doesn't like people seeing her blush meanwhile Edward hates it when people see him cry.

My heart was beating fast as I thought about the night I'd go out with Bella, to a movie. I have no idea what we're going to watch but it should be fun. I want it to be a nice movie because I want to see many more with her. I felt like a monster! Edward, I love Edward Cullen, I love Edward Anthony Cullen but I'm going to go out with Bella Swan...my neighbor.

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight _

I reached over and answered my phone, "Hello?"

"Baby! Hey, how are you? I miss you." a pang of guilt struck me.

My heart began to race all over again, "I'm good...you?" I mumbled.

Uh oh, DAMN! Jasper, why the hell did you use that voice? Now he is going to tell there is something wrong.

"You don't sound to good, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice laced with worry.

I looked around and coughed, "Just a bit sick." I said.

"Sick? Damn, I'm so sorry. It's my fault for leaving you outside for so long! I'll be over in a few." before I could say anything, he hung up.

I sniffled and sighed, I really do feel sick though.

My iHome turned on and let my music play Goodbye by Secondhand Serenade.

_It's a shame that it had to be this way_  
_It's not enough to say I'm sorry_  
_It's not enough to say I'm sorry_

_Maybe I'm to blame_  
_Or maybe were the same_  
_But either way I can't breathe_  
_Either way I can't breathe_

_All I had to say is goodbye_  
_Were better off this way_  
_Were better off this way_

_I'm alive but I'm losing all my drive_  
_Cause everything we've been through_  
_And everything about you_  
_Seemed to be a lie_  
_A guiltless twisted lie_  
_It made me learn to hate you_  
_Or hate myself for letting it pass by_

_All I had to say is goodbye_  
_Were better off this way_  
_Were better off this way_  
_All I had to say is goodbye_  
_Were better off this way_  
_Were better off this way_

_And every, everything isn't only_  
_What it seemed so hold these_  
_Words that you never told me_  
_Its time to say goodbye_  
_Its time to say goodbye_  
_Its time to say goodbye_  
_Goodbye_

_Bye_

_Take my hand away_  
_Spell it out_  
_Tell me I was wrong_  
_Tell me I was wrong_

_Take my hand away_  
_Spell it out_  
_Tell me I was wrong_  
_Tell me I was wrong_

_Take my hand away_  
_Spell it out_  
_Tell me I was wrong_  
_Tell me I was wrong _

I hadn't really paid any attention to Edward when he let himself in, walking over to the bed to hold onto me. A few tears fell as I realized how much I would hurt Edward when I told him I had a date Friday night. The song continued on repeat.

"Jasper...you are incredibly warm." Edward murmured, putting his hand on my forehead.

He hissed, "Damn! You're hot." he gasped.

"Ha...thanks..." I mumbled, trying to joke with him.

He turned me over but I kept my eyes on the window beside my iHome, a freedom I wanted so far from my reach but still so close. Sharp and deadly. My tears continued to fall, "Baby? What hurts, why are you crying?" he asked worriedly.

"Edward...I want to say goodbye..." I choked out and he pulled me into his arms.

He began to rub my arms as I shivered, "No goodbye! I don't want to say goodbye, Jasper. Don't talk like that." he cried.

Rose and Emmett poked their heads into the room, "What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"He's sick and now he's talking about saying goodbye?" Edward said frantically.

The two ran over and Rose checked my temperature, "He's way too hot! We need to get him to the hospital now." she said.

Emmett lifted me up and Edward wiped away some tears, "Oh Jasper..." he whispered.

"I'll drive him to the hospital, you two follow." Emmett said and made his way out of the house.

The cold hit my cheeks and I gasped, "C-cold..." I choked out.

That's when I saw Bella out of the corner of my eye, she dropped her bag and watched as Emmett put me in his Jeep. Rose was answering her questions, her question.

Was I ok?

Did I need anything?

Rose seemed to know her.

"You can come to the hospital with me, Bella. I don't know what's wrong with him yet." she said as she pulled Bella into Edward's car.

Edward's grip tightened on the wheel and I knew he didn't like Bella being in his car, "Ugh...Emmett? I don't feel so great..." I mumbled.

"I know, man. We're going to take you to the hospital." and he sped off down the street with Edward's silver Volvo behind us.

I watched as the trees and houses became a blur in my vision, not because of the speed but because of my tears. I want to just die now. I know that I probably will if they don't take me to the hospital and don't give me anything to treat me, I want that.

Why was I so suicidal all of a sudden?

Why did that really matter anyways? I want to die because I'm hurting the people I love.

I froze and my eyes widened, love? No way! I barely know Bella.

My stomach was hurting and I moaned in pain, "Emmett..." I called.

"Just close your eyes and don't think about it, Jazz." he said to me.

Death seemed so scary now and I didn't want to die anymore, I want to be selfish and have them in my life the same way. I want them all in my life; Emmett, Rose, Edward, and Bella! All of them.

I love them all...I love Bella even though I barely know her but what can I say? I believe in love at first sight.

The car pulled to a stop and Emmett carried me out of the car, walking towards the hospital. People were watching as he carried me inside with the others following after us.

"Hey! I need this guy-" Edward cut Emmett off, "Get my father, Dr. Cullen out now!" he demanded.

The woman at the desk nodded furiously and called for Edward's father, just a few moments later he came walking down the hall and saw us all standing there. Well I was in Emmett's arms.

"Edward, what happened?" Carlisle asked him.

He nodded towards me and Carlisle's eyes widened, "Oh god...follow me! There's no time to get anyone to carry him into a room." he ordered.

Emmett was the only one allowed to go because he was the one carrying me, Rose was holding onto Edward tightly and he was holding her with an arm around her waist.

They disappeared from my vision and I was set on a bed in a white room, "Emmett...what..." I could barely speak.

Carlisle nodded, "Thanks." he said to him as he called for assistance.

Two nurses came into the room and they began to take off my shirt, my pants, and my socks.

"It's so cold!" I yelped.

They ignored me and left me in my boxers. Carlisle began to cover me with a few blankets that did nothing to shield me from the cold, I wanted to cry and I did but silently. I let the tears fall.

"Jasper, I need you to calm down. You're raising your heart rate which isn't good at all." Carlisle said, trying to help calm me down.

I was fucking cold!

"I fucking freezing!" I shouted.

Carlisle grabbed something and stabbed me with it, my eyes began to shut as I struggled to fight it. I don't want to sleep. No sleep, sleep is bad...very bad for me.

"E-Edward..." I whispered before everything went black.

* * *

**_My name is MAT!_**

**_I live in a FLAT!_**

**_I got a good BACK!_**

**_And a caddilac or cadalac? I don't know. _**

**_Lol. I suck at spelling car names. _**

**_:] REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_-Mat_**


	5. What If

**Sorry, I have been way too busy. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though. I worked hard on it for you guys!a**

* * *

_**05: What If**_

"Jasper?"

The voice seemed so far away. I couldn't touch it, I couldn't feel it, I could only barely hear it...where am I?

"Jasper?"

Again, the voice called my name.

This has been going on for hours upon hours. The voice would disappear for awhile and then come back just a few hours later. It was both annoying and sweet at the same time, I wonder who it is.

Rosie? Emmett? Or maybe it's Edward.

I hope it's Bella.

Bella...she had been the star in most of my dreams lately, her long hair reminded me of a waterfall of chocolate and her eyes was the river sprouting from the waterfall. So beautiful and lovely.

Was I really in love with her?

"Jasper..." The voice seemed closer now.

I felt as though my body was being weighed down by weights and my lips were sewn shut. This was irritating me. Something warm touched my cheek and the irritation seemed to flow away. A smile crept onto my face.

"Open your eyes, Jasper." The voice said gently.

As the voice said, I did. My eyes fluttered open and met the bright sunlight streaming through the window to my right. A pair of gorgeous brown eyes became clear from my blurred vision.

"You're awake." Bella said with a sigh of relief.

My lips parted and a breath passed through my lips, "Yeah..." I breathed.

"Thank god! Everyone has been so worried about you. Rosalie wouldn't leave your side and neither would Edward but they weren't getting sleep so the doctor ordered them both to go home. Emmett and I stayed last night." She said while gesturing towards the couch and chair.

I sat up and she helped fix my pillow so I was comfortable. She was just so adorable right now. She sat back down when I was settled and stared at me with a wide smile on her beautiful face.

"The doctor should be in here in about ten minutes. He came by about fifteen minutes ago but you were asleep." She said.

My eyes wandered around the boring white room and I let my shoulders slump slightly with a small sigh of disappoint. She cocked her head to the side cutely with confusion clearly written across her face, "I was expecting more out of the room." I said while answering her unasked question.

Bella giggled to herself and a red swept across her cheeks. She looked up at me with those big brown eyes and I looked down at the blanket before she could see me blush; I hate embarrassing myself.

"Bella?" I called.

She glanced at me, "Yes?" she answered.

"Would you sing me a song?" I asked.

Her face went from pink to tomato red in a split second, her eyes frantically glanced around before stopping at the window. She watched the small white bird that sat perched on the tree branch.

"Well?" I asked again.

She reached over and pressed a button on the radio before opening her lips to sing the song,

_What if?_

_What if I'm the one for you?_

_And you're the one for me?_

_What if..._

_If you are the one_

_Then us meeting here is fate_

_Future with a dog named Ben_

_Buy a house with a fireplace_

_This is the first I've seen your face_

_But there a chance we are soulmates_

_I know that this might sound crazy_

_You don't know my name_

_But we can't_

_We can't tell_

_The future no_

_The first kiss, the beauty of the world we know_

_So Imma say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu_

_Baby, what if_

_We all can say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu_

_Baby, what if_

_What if [6x]_

_Picture me on one knee_

_With the perfect diamond ring_

_We just met, but if you say "yes"_

_We'd have our wedding on the beach_

_It could happen, raise three kids_

_And grow old so happily_

_I know this may sound crazy_

_Cuz you don't know my name_

_But we can't_

We can't tell

_The future no_

_The first kiss, the beauty of the world we know_

_So Imma say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu_

_Baby, what if_

_We all can say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu_

_Baby, what if_

_Don't know what tomorrow brings_

_But i'm still hoping_

_That you are the one for me_

_Oh and what if I had you and what if you had me and_

_Baby, what's the reason we can't fall in love?_

_What if_

_What if_

_What if_

_But we can't_

_We can't tell_

_The future no_

_The first kiss, the beauty of the world we know_

_So Imma say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu_

_Baby, what if_

_We all can say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu_

_Baby, what if_

_But we can't_

_We can't tell_

_The future no_

_The first kiss, the beauty of the world we know_

_So Imma say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu_

_Baby, what if_

_We all can say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu_

_Baby, what if_

Her face got even redder when she realized what song she was singing, What If by Jason Derulo. I reached over but she quickly got up before I could grab her hand.

"I-I should get the doctor." She choked out before running out the door.

Bella crashed into a nurse before running down the hall. The nurse sat there while waving her fist in the air, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Watch where you're going!" She shouted.

That made me laugh a lot, "Oh Bella..." I sighed.

_Three hours later_

"It looks like you're ready to leave, Mr. Hale." The doctor said, closing the white folder.

Edward threw his arm around my neck along with Rosalie.

They were both smiling big and laughing happily but Bella and Emmett were more controlled. Emmett was chuckling while Bella just sat there and stared at me with an approving smile on her face.

I raised my eyebrow but Edward's face got in the way, "You're going home!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah." I said with a grin.

When the doctor left, Edward took that as his chance to kiss me passionately on the lips...in front of Bella. Rosalie looked at Bella with frantic eyes, Emmett glanced at Rosalie worriedly, and Bella stared at me with her mouth hanging open.

Edward pulled away with a snarky grin glued to his face. He meant to do that, he knew of Bella's feelings for me. She stood up quickly and was out of the room before anyone could say anything. Rosalie ran after her along with Emmett though he was chasing after Rosalie.

"Bella!" I could hear Rosalie shout.

They didn't make it to the elevator in time because I heard it _ding _loudly. I hadn't noticed I was crying until Edward wiped away a tear of mine with his thumb, his eyes were questioning.

"Why the hell are you crying?" He asked.

I glared at him through the other tears, "You hurt my friend's feelings!" I shouted at him.

My voice cracked but I really couldn't give a shit at the moment. He knew he had hurt Bella's feelings and he didn't care. He was actually glad he did! I swear, he is the world's most largest bastard to live.

"Your _friend's_ feelings? Oh, you mean the _whore's _feelings." He spat.

I didn't mean to.

My hand has a mind of its own, I swear.

It shot out and punched Edward right in the jaw causing him to fall back onto the ground. The tears hadn't stop, not even for a second.

He sat up with his hand pressed firmly against the new bruise on his face. He had tears of his own.

"J-Jasper...fuck you." My eyes widened at his words.

He scrambled up onto his two feet and stumbled out of the room, shoving past Rosalie on his way out. She noticed the large bruise now forming on his jaw. Her blue eyes were already filled with tears from failing to get Bella.

"What happened?" She asked.

My mouth would move at all but I had nothing to say. My tears should speak for me. She rushed over when I stayed silent and hugged me tightly, letting me cry silently.

I don't know what to do anymore.

* * *

**I hope you guys loved it!  
Review**

**Review**

**REVIEW!**

**Mat **


	6. Let Out

**New chapter! YAY! HAHAHAHAHHA! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thank you :3**

* * *

Rosalie and Emmett helped me out of the hospital, Rosalie pushed my wheel chair towards the car and Emmett tossed my duffel bag into the trunk. They both smiled at me but I just averted my eyes and stared at the ground.

There was nothing to smile about.

Rose sighed and let me get into the car. They both left me alone in the car for a few minutes, I could faintly hear them talking then Rose started shouting loudly.

I fell deep into my thoughts.

"He doesn't deserve to be treated like this!" Rose shouted.

Her voice broke through my thoughts and I did the sign of the cross, ending my prayer. I looked over at the window to see Emmett there with a frown on his face. He didn't enjoy seeing either of us suffer.

"I know, Baby. Edward is just hurt and so is Bella...let all three of them rest including Jasper." Emmett said.

She moved towards the car then inched back towards Emmett before forgetting him and just jumping into the passenger seat. I could see the tears falling down her flushed cheeks. Had I caused those tears?

Emmett slid into the driver's seat and started the car in the silence.

No one spoke during the entire ride home.

The car stopped in the driveway and Rose was out of the car before Emmett could pull the keys out of the ignition. She threw the trunk open, grabbed my bag, and ran into the house. The front door swung wide open.

He sighed heavily and then smiled weakly at me, "I'll see you tomorrow." he said.

"Alright." I got out of the car and took a step back so he could pull out.

The car was gone within a few minutes, leaving me in the rocky driveway with only a pair of shorts and a black sweater. I looked up at the sky only to notice the clouds looked mighty mean today. It was going to rain soon.

I turned around and went inside only to hear Rose fumbling around in the kitchen. I walked in to see her preparing dinner. My watch beeped and I held it up so I could see what time it was.

Only about 5 o'clock.

"We are having steak and mashed potatoes tonight." Rose chimed happily.

She was just in a foul mood and now she is smiling and laughing. This girl confuses me so much. I bent forward and rested my arms on the counter to listen to her voice. She was dancing around the kitchen as usual.

Like nothing happened.

But then my eyes began to wander and I found myself thinking about Bella, the beautiful and talented girl that lived right across the street. My heart seemed to ache terribly when I thought of her. I looked back at Rose to find that she was also thinking about Bella.

I could tell because she was staring out the window at her house.

"I want to invite Bella over today." She said out of nowhere.

My eyes widened, "No!" I shouted.

"Why not? A good chance for us all to really talk to each other." She said.

Her hands reached for the phone and I also reached out to stop her when she held a knife to my throat. My entire body froze as she slowly traced the ghost of the knife down my neck to the top of my sweater. She always did this to make me back off.

"R-Rose..." I choked out.

She giggled and dialed the number quickly before letting the knife drop from my sweater, I watched her silently.

That's when I heard her voice...

"Hello?"

"Bella! Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine...you?"

"I am just wonderful and I would be even more happier if you would join me and my darling brother for dinner tonight. We are having steak and mashed potatoes."

Bella breathed in sharply, "I-I don't know..." she said hesitantly.

"Please? I want to spend time with you." Rose had her in her own web.

I winced, Jessica had said that about me a few days ago.

"Alright then, I will bring over some cake I just made in about ten minutes. See you." The line went dead.

Rosalie cheered happily and put the phone on its charger, dancing around with the knife in her hand. She reminded me of a twisted maniac just let out of the mental hospital.

No, just escaped from the mental hospital.

That made me chuckle which caused her to stop to look at me curiously.

"Nothing, call me when Bella gets here." I said before jogging upstairs.

I can't let Bella see me looking terrible. I need to look hot! Hot, yes, hot. My clothes dropped off my body when I made my way towards the closet, I reached out and pulled out a black t-shirt along with some gray jeans.

The jeans fit loosely around my hips and the t-shirt fit a bit loose around my sides, had I lost some weight? I shrugged and slid on my shoes before I heard the doorbell downstairs. I looked at the clock.

Ten minutes passed quickly.

"Jasper will be down in a few...JASPER!" Rose said, shouting my name.

I brushed my hair and then walked out of the bedroom.

Bella was looking unbelievably sexy.

Her dark blue long sleeved shirt hugged her curves, her black jeans fit her nicely and grabbed her butt deliciously, and her flats were a plain dark blue to match her shirt. She was wearing a black cardigan with her hair loose.

Yum.

"I-I feel under-dressed." Bella stuttered before taking a step back.

Rosalie grabbed the cake from Bella's trembling hands and then pulled her inside. She slammed the door shut with a creepy smile on her face. Bella's eyes were wide with terror.

"Don't leave...not yet...the night hasn't even begun." Rosalie said, purring lightly.

I made my way down the stairs and sighed, "I'm sorry. Rosalie is in that..._mood._" I said.

Bella inched away from Rose in fear while Rose laughed evilly.

I was even a bit scared.

"Please, join us for dinner tonight. The meal is...y-" I put my hand over Rosalie's mouth before she could finish her sentence and then took the cake, shoving her into the kitchen.

A loud crash sounded throughout the entire house.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Rosalie hasn't been herself since she got home and she has snuck into my horror movie stash I keep hidden in my closet. She watched a bit too much _Dracula _last night." I apologized.

She shook her head and scratched the back of her neck, "No problem." She murmured.

It was quiet for a few minutes.

"I-"

"P-"

We both stopped talking.

"I'm sorry, you go first." I said.

She shook her head with a small smile, "No...you." she said.

"Alright. Bella, I'm sorry for not telling you I was gay or even telling you about Edward. I just didn't want to scare you off. I wanted to tell you that...I-I kind of like you a lot. This scares me since I thought I was gay and all. But I feel strongly for you and I don't want you to leave." I confessed.

Bella stared down at her feet silently, her face fell around her face. I could see her playing with the ring on her thumb.

"Please...say something."

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "What do you want me to say? You're gay! I thought you were straight. Well, obviously I thought you were. I really liked you. I mean..._really _liked you...but you obviously don't since you're gay..." She trailed off.

"Did you not hear a thing I said? I really like you, too. I want to try to be something." I said.

Bella glared at me, "How? You have a boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

Before we could say anything else, Rosalie came in.

"I'm waiting!" She said.

Bella pushed past me and walked into the kitchen where three plates were set with steaming with hot food. My mouth watered.

All of us ate quietly.

Well, Rose and Bella spoke about school and stuff.

Shit! School starts on Monday.

That's not good.

I mean, I'm doing good and stuff but really? I'm not ready to go back.

My entire vacation has been spent thinking about Edward and then the other half was spent moping around in a hospital. What kind of vacation is that? Not a good one.

Damn school...

AH! What the hell? School, Rose and I go to the same school, Bella and Rose go to the same school, Bella and I go...to the same school?

"Damn it!" I exclaimed.

They both looked at me and I smiled slightly, "Sorry...just remembered something I forgot to do." I said.

Rose shook her head and then her eyes lit up, "I have an amazing idea!" She squealed.

She grabbed Bella and began running towards the stairs with a very confused Bella right behind her.

"Get your keys for the car!" Rose shouted before slamming her room door.

I know exactly what we're doing.

We are going to the bar.

I happily danced around the kitchen and then sashayed my way towards the stairs leading to the garage. The door opened and I reached over to get the keys for the Hummer. The door upstairs opened and then the two girls ran downstairs.

Bella changed into a sexy blue dress and a pair of black heels, Rose changed into a red dress with silver flats.

Party dresses.

"To the bar!" Rosalie chimed, dragging Bella and I down the stairs.

She snatched the keys from my hands and hopped into the car. She started it. Bella slid into the back and then I got into the front.

The second I closed my door, Rosalie sped out of the garage, down the driveway, and out onto the street.

Bella squeaked and dug her nails into the seat.

That made me laugh loudly along with Rose.

"Bella, get ready to party!" Rose said.

I nodded my head to Rose's statement but Bella was shaking her head furiously, "I have to get ready for school on Monday." she protested.

"You told me earlier that you were all done with school shopping so there you go." Rose said.

Ah, the Rose plan.

Rose will listen and listen to you talk, stay silent, and then make a plan. She knows you have nothing to do and if you even try she will bring up something that proves your statement wrong from the conversation earlier.

She is so smart.

We got to the bar in about fifteen minutes and Rose pulled a struggling Bella out of the back seat, tossing me the car keys. I shoved them into my pocket.

"Party time." Rose said.

Bella looked back at me for help but I looked away so I wouldn't fall for it. We walked into the bar.

Rose made Bella and I dance, getting us some drinks.

Bella was a light weight.

I could tell right away.

She pressed her body against mine after the third drink and then we began grinding on the dance floor. Everyone stared at us with jealous eyes and so everyone began to dance, too. My hands ran all over Bella's body and she encouraged it.

Rose was dancing with some random guy and then his hands began running all over her body, I decided to look away at that time. Bella was getting a bit too into this. Her ass was pressed up against my...member...and he was definitely enjoying the attention.

I got another drink.

That's when I knew I was completely and totally wasted.

This had to been my ninth drink, at least, and Bella's seventh.

Everyone seemed to fade away and it was only us two. Rosalie faded away as well. Bella turned around so that her chest was pressed against mine and then our lips crashed together, moving against the other heatedly.

She grabbed onto my shirt and pulled me back into the storage room. The door slammed shut and everything went black.

* * *

**_Rawr ;D_**

**_I wonder what happened._**

**_I hope you guys enjoyed. _**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_MAT_**


	7. Almost Everything

**_HEY LONG TIME NO SEE!_**

**_I know, I know. _**

**_Too long._**

**_Well, review lovelies. _**

**_This is my present to you. _**

**_Because I'm a jerk for not updating. _**

* * *

**_07: Almost Everything_**

It had been weeks since Bella and I woke up in the storage room. Our clothes discarded onto the ground, bodies drenched with sweat. The two of us had been shocked and utterly humiliated at what had happened. There was no one in the bar when we walked outside awkward. My shirt hung off my thin bones. It was like I had lost a few pounds during last night's event. She looked at me with those wide, chocolate eyes. The way she looked at me made me want to just pull her to my chest and shelter her from the world.

_I'm sorry. _

Those two words set my world on fire. My lips didn't move as she walked away from me, she had the same dress on. But she carried her heels in her hands on her way out. I could only stare at her tempting back while she walked away. The girl I had fallen in love with upon first sighting. Love at first sight. Yeah, I believed in a select few things. The idea of falling in love upon first glance was lovely.

But with her? It would be amazing. I believed that my heart belonged to solely her. There was no other person in this world that could make me feel the way she had. My heart would race whenever I thought about her and my palms would sweat. Natural reactions. Not for me though. I had always been calm and collected. Sure, I would blush. Though that happened whenever Rosalie embarrassed me.

Alice sat in front of me during lunch with her lips moving at a rapid speed. I just stared blankly at her lips. What the hell was she saying? My sound had suddenly disappeared while I was buried within my thoughts. She seemed to have noticed I wasn't paying attention because she stopped speaking. Her hand raised and she slapped me across the face. The sting of it hurt like a bitch.

"Ow! What the hell, Alice?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "You're not paying attention to anything anyone tells you." she spat.

"What are you talking about? I was just listening to you."

Her eyes narrowed, "Oh yeah? What did I just say?" she asked.

That was unfair. My eyebrows furrowed in thought and I scratched the top of my head. I hadn't the slightest clue. The fact that half the school was staring at me didn't help my memory either. I moved to hid my cheek with my hair that had grown a bit too long. These bangs needed to be cut. My hands played with the ends of my stringy hair.

"I don't know."

A few tears filled her eyes. I reached out to grab onto her shoulders, but she shoved me back. The force of her push had sent me flying off the chair. My rear hit the ground hard and I had a sudden flash back to the night she had done that to me when Edward was with me at the club. Tears filled me own eyes and I stood up out of anger.

"You don't understand anything! All you care about is yourself and what'll make you happy. What about me? Damn it."

I violently ripped my book bag from the seat I had been occupying. She stumbled back, staring at me. My outburst had startled her. I was prepared to rip a person's throat out at that moment. Our eyes met for a few seconds. The reflection of my inner demon shined in her two orbs. I felt bad about yelling at her but I wasn't about to apologize. All she thought about was herself. She never thought about what would happen if she did something that affected me. No one cared.

My feet sped towards the door. A small body moved in my way and I pushed past the person, "Ah!" a loud crash sounded.

The noise made my ears ring. But I didn't stop. I continued my way. That person should've been watching out.

"Bella! Are you okay? Damn, you're ankle."

Bella? I turned to see that Bella was on the ground, clutching onto her now swollen ankles. My eyes widened. She was the one person I never wanted to hurt because she was precious to me. I moved to approach her. She looked up at me with teary eyes. I had caused those tears. My book bag fell to my side, my body moving so that I was kneeling on my knees, and I grabbed onto her ankle gingerly.

In front of the entire school, I pressed my lips against her swollen ankle. She sat there with a red face while the surrounding students let out whistles and small awes. Our emotions connected instantly. My fingers danced along her warm skin. She had left me that day without saying goodbye. All she could do was apologize for what had happened prior to the morning. She was in my arms. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck.

"Bella..."

She inhaled deeply, "Take me home. _Home._" she whispered.

The words matched together in my head. She wanted me to take her home. I would do that for her. The two of us made our way towards my car in the parking lot, everyone was confused. It must've looked like I was abusive to her. That wasn't the case. I would kill myself if I were to harm her in any way whether it be emotionally or physically.

Her rear rested comfortably in the passenger seat of my car. Long, loose curls fell to frame her heart shaped face. She was enticing. The scent of strawberries fanned against my face and I greedily inhaled her unique fragrance. No women I met made my heart melt the way she did. My hands gently placed her injured ankle in the car. I slammed the door shut.

As I walked around the car, I noticed her breathing had become heavy. The way I realized this was because her lips were parted widely and her chest was moving rapidly. All traces of nervousness disappeared when I opened the driver's door. She turned to look at me with a red face. That look on her face was absolutely adorable. The things I would do to her if she weren't injured. I closed my door, started the car, and began my way to the house.

Her nails dug into the material of the seat, "I'm sorry." she choked out.

The sound of her voice worried me and so I turned my head to see that she was crying. Something in me ordered me to pull over, hold her in my arms, and confess everything to her. I did the pull over part. The other things would have to wait awhile. She attempted to control her breathing. That was the reason behind her breathing. She had been crying the entire time. My long finger wiped away her tears.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

Her head snapped in my direction, "Nothing to be sorry for? I'm the reason you and Edward broke up because I couldn't control my hormones. That's only the first thing. The second thing that I ruined was our friendship. Because I fell in love within a short amount of time and also I became a whore overnight. My virginity is gone. I'm dirty. Disgusting. Foul." her voice was cracking.

"Bella! Don't ever say that about yourself." I pulled her to me and ran my fingers through her hair, "I'm a sucker for love. Edward and I would've broken up sooner or later. We had been having issues for a long time. There was no avoiding it. You're a beautiful and unique girl that I happened to meet while we were still together. Feelings of adoration and lust filled my instantly when our eyes met that night at the club. It was fate that twisted our paths so that we would find each other. Our destiny is to be together." I confessed.

A few more tears fell from her eyes, "Let's be together starting right now." I said.

"I don't think I can do this, Jasper." she said, her voice shaking with fear.

I took her face with my cold hands and smiled, "I'm right here with you and I'm not goin' anywhere." I whispered softly to her.

For some strange reason, Bella believed me.

* * *

**_HEY!_**

**_Long time no see. _**

**_Sorry it took me forever to update. _**

**_But I did. _**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**

**_-Review Monster OUT_**


End file.
